paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol Lol Comedy Club
This is the story you have been waiting for for a long time now,it's the Paw Patrol Lol Comedy Club!! Summary: The pups have been very busy over the spring,with saving Alex from a surf board to finding Skye. Then Starlight and Ryder came up with an idea: Why not go to an Lol Comedy Club? ******************* Chase: Man,I'm bummed. We had so many missions. I can't believe my sweetie Skye got lost! Zuma: Hopefully we don't have any more for a while. Starlight: Good thing,because me and Ryder have been coming up with a special idea for you pups! Ryder: Yeah,since you guys are all basically an adult now,we spent a couple hundred bucks for you and 9 other guests to come to.... The TV turns on describing the place. Everyone: The Lol Comedy Club! Rocky: Ryder,you didn't have to do that. Tundra: (Looking at Rocky like he's out of his mind,but very sweetly.) Oh yes he did! Skye: Haha! Ryder and Starlight look at each other in worry. Starlight: Well,you should get going! Rubble: Aren't you coming? Starlight: We can't. We specifically bought the money for you and 9 other guests. Ryder: And besides,we aren't old enough. Marshall: So that's us 6. Who else wants to come? Chase: Ryder,please come with us! All the pups beg. Ryder: I'm only 10! Just then,the phone rings. Ryder: Hello? ''Yes,one other thing,Ryder boy. I forgot that we changed a couple rules. One,all ages can come. Two,we decided for you and another guest to come along with the Paw Patrol,I believe? '' Ryder: Really? That's awesome! We will be over at 5:30! Ryder hangs up,nearly breaking the phone. Chase: Jesus,Ryder,what's up with you? Ryder: I can come!!!! Skye: You can?? Ryder: Yes,and I can bring another person along! And I believe that will be....(sigh) Katie... All the pups purr in excitement,laughing. Starlight: Hehe..well,better get going! Zuma: You wanna come? Starlight: No reservations,and I can't, I got a job at Wendy's yesterday,so,I will be working there this evening. All the pups congratulate him,but moans in depression. Starlight: Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! Oh my,look at the time,you better go! Chase: Bye Starlight! Good luck at your job! Starlight: Sayonara,my friends! All the pups and Ryder leave. Starlight: They grow up so fast... ********************** The pups brought Everest,Ryder brought Katie,and they were on their way. When they arrived,they were surprised to see that everyone brought cards and money for them. Devin: Hello,Paw Patrol. How do you do? Everyone greets Devin and gets ready for the show,when dinner is served. Devin: A choice between chicken legs,ribs,burgers,hot dogs,or steak. Most of the pups pick steak,but before Skye could grab hers,Chase stopped her. Chase: Um..Skye? Skye: Yes,my good man? Chase smiles. Chase: I just wanted to say,dig in. Enjoy your food and everything else here. Skye: Aww,you too,baby! (They kiss for a sec,then realized Devin is there.) Devin: Well,what do we have here? Chase,I say you got yourself a good girl,if you know what I mean. Chase blushes very hard. Chase:Hmm..it seems I do,don't I? Devin: Hehe..enjoy yourselves. Chase thanks him. Devin: Hello,citizens of Adventure Bay! My name is Devin,if you already know. Today I will hypnotize you to do whatever I say! Any participants? All the pups and Ryder and Katie raise their hand. Devin: Excellent,just the crowd I needed. Please come sit here. The pups sit in Devin's order,from Rubble,Marshall,Everest,Skye,Chase,Rocky,Zuma,Ryder,and Katie. Devin: Let's get started,shall we? Devin pulls out a watch and swings it back and forth until they fall fast asleep. Devin: You are now sleeping. Enjoy it. The audience waits for about five minutes until Devin speaks again. Devin: Now when you wake up,you're gonna realize the person next to you just started the worst smell,you gotta get away from 'em! And *snap!* Devin: And ugh,what's that smell? (Fart sounds) Chase:Aw,Rocky,bro,the heck you had to do that?!? Rocky: What do ya mean,yours smells even worse!! Skye: My god,Everest,take your smells somewhere different! Everest: Oh c'mon now,I'm gagging cause of you! Rubble: Ew,Marshall! Marshall: Excuse me,Mr. Appetite. Your farts smell like fish 3,000 years old,thank you very much! Ryder: Disgusting,Katie! Girls fart worse than me! Katie: Puh-lease! Your carts need perfume,Mr. Stink-A-Lot! Devin: Ha! You gotta love these guys! Oh,wait,suddenly the smell's delicious! Smell all over em! Chase: Hey,Skye,you smell like Paradise. Skye: And you smell like pancake mix! Marshall:Everest,wow,what a smell! Everest: Mm-mm! Sugar,Spice,and everything nice! Rocky: Rubble,you smell like chocolate cake! Rubble: Rocky,what did you eat this morning,sausages? Ryder: Katie,wow! Katie: Get over here,you goodsmellin'! Devin: Pretty soon,you start to get all over em,smelling you! Chase: Oh,Skye,gemme some of your love and smells,baby! Skye: Chase,you loving piece of pasta,come here! Marshall: Oh,yes,Everest,yes. Everest: Marshall,you smell like my breakfast! Rocky: Rubble,holy crap! Rubble: Chili cheese fries! Ryder:Oh yes,Katie,gemme some of your love.. Katie: Wow,you smell like my pet store! Pretty soon the audience starts cracking up,laughing their heads off. Devin: Now when I snap my fingers you're going to get very sleepy...very sleepy. *snap!* More coming soon. :)